Sad melody
by Prince.of.Tennis.yaoi.fangirl
Summary: After the accident happens Ryoma is going to live with his cousin.Will he over come his sad past.
1. Prolog

_**I don't own Price of Tennis**_

_**Prolog:**_

_He was born in the USA. He lived there thirteen years of his live. His father was famous in the Tennis-world. But his father, Nanjirou Echizen suddenly disappear from it. His mother was in her Junior-,and High-school time a well known musician. Than, after College, Rinko must taken the company from her parents over. He has an older brother, too. His name is Ryoga and he is the full proud of Nanjirou. He teached him tennis. Ryoga learned fast and made his father proud. But he doesn't just learned tennis and other sports fast, he must learned the manegment of the company, too. He was after all the inheritor of the company._

_But he, Ryoma wasn't good at sport. That's what he thought. Why?_

_That was, because people told him when they saw the two brothers. And Ryoma started soon to thought so too._

_But he was good at music. He has the music-ability from his mother. He loved his mother more than anything, more then his father, more than his brother, more than music._

_But than the** accident** happens and now he's going to live in Japan by his cousin._

_**I'm sorry when there are mistakes in it. Please write comments. :D**_

_**You can write me your ideas. ;D**_

_**XD**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I'm sorry for the wait. My teachers a kind lazy and let us wrote the class test in the last second :D**_

_**And I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes in there. :)**_

_**I don't own PoT.**_

_`thought´_

"speak"

**Chapter 1**

A small boy with greenish-black hair and sad golden eyes, walked with his few bags out of the airport. Because of his looks most of he people stared at him and the girls were whispering at him but the boy ignored the stares that people gave him. It was hot outside but it was raining. He liked it. The cold summer rain felt good in the evening heat and on his warm skin.

He was waiting.

After thirty minutes he heard a voice call his name:"Ryoma! Ryoma! Thank god! You're here!"A young woman run up to him.

"Where else should I be?",the boy asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha! That's true. Sorry for the wait, but why didn't you wait inside? Now you're soaked."She looked worriedly at him.

"It feels good,"he answered truthfully.

"Oh... ähm come we're going home. Let's go. Where's your other luggage?" She looked at his few bags.

"That's my only luggage."

"Oh."

Then they became silent. They walked to the next taxi near them and spoke with the driver. Then they got into the taxi. During the drive they didn't spoke.

XDXDXXDXDXDXD

They arrived at a house, which looked like a temple, she got out and said :"This will become your new home. I hope you get used to it soon."

"Thanks Nanako."

"It's OK. We're a family after all."

Then they walked in and Nanako showed him his room. She said to him that if he wanted to know something she would be in the kitchen, before she left him alone.

He took a photo out of one of his bags a looked with a sad smile on it. He put it on his table and assorted his few clothes in the wardrobe and placed his books in the bookshelf. Next he took his violin out, and put it in the shelf. Then e wet downstairs to eat.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After they had finished eating Nanako informed him about his new school.

"Your school is near to our house. You don't have to take the train, you can walk there. The schools name is XD academy _**(A/N.: I know, not very imaginative, so please make suggestions)**_ and it is divided in three schools : Rikkaidai, Hyotei and Seigaku. You will go to Seigaku. Here is your school uniform."

"Thanks Nananko."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

On the next morning rumors went round, that there will be a new student, and this was very rare here.

"Oi Fuji, did you hear? Did you hear? There will be a new kid in our school!", a cat-like boy with red hair asked a feminine boy with brown hair.

"Yes I heard, Eiji;"the other boy answered and thought:`Saa this will be interesting. I wonder how the new kid will be like?´

Then the bell rang and all kids went to their seats.

The door opened and the homeroom teacher came into the class 3A and said:"I know you all heard it already, that there will be a new student in our class from today on. Be nice to him. He had lived in America. His name is Echizen Ryoma. Come in Ryoma."

_**to be continued**_

_**Please review and let me know how you liked it and please tell e your ideas for the academy name and for the story and the pairings, because I'm not really sure. XD**_

_**Thanks for reading my story. XD**_

_**And sorry that it is this short, but I'm not very good in writing long stories. :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:I'm sorry for the late update. I don't knew, what to write and I'm not so good in writing of storys. When you've ideas, please write me them. RenKun-Sensei, RainDrops, Ryomi and Fadey thanks for your reviewing and thanks to those who read this story as well :D**_

_**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistatks in the story. ;)**_

_**I don't own Prince of Tennis ( if I did, there would be more love (yaoi) than Tennis XD )**_

_'thought/dream'_

"speak"

**Chapter 2**

_Fujis p.o.v._

When the teacher ended with his little speech the door opened and in came a small kid with greenish-black hair that reached the shoulders and white skin. When I looked closer he, he must be a `he´because the teacher said so,had big, cat like, golden eyes. He is pretty cute, but why would a kid come to our class?

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! My name is Echizen Ryoma."

He looked so cute when he said that with his small melodic voice.

"Please ask him now your questions."

"Are you really a boy?"one boy asked. I think he said that, what we all wanted to know.

"Of curse" he pouted. How cute he looked when he make that face. Hmm, I must sound like one of those fangirls (_**Yeah that's right ;D but how can we think bad of you, when we all know how cute our little Ryoma is XD).**_

"Why are you here?", another boy asked.

"To learn."

"No, I don't mean that. Why are you here, in our class? Shouldn't you be by the first years?"

"Oh,that. The director said I should go in this class."

"Oh..."

"Do you have a girlfriend?", one random girl asked.

"No", maybe he doesn't know it jet, but with these words he's doomed.

"Where did you come from?", I asked.

"The USA"

"And why had you to transfer to Japan?"

"A family matter",as he said this he looked a bit sad.

"Enough. Ryoma, you will sit next to Fuji. The guy there with the closed eyes and the creepy smile",the teacher told Ryoma.

"What do you mean with 'creepy smile', sensei?", I opened my eyes a bit and looked at the teacher.

"Nothing, nothing. So let's start now, open your books at..."

_Ryomas p.o.v._

The teacher was right, the Fuji guy has really a creepy smile. He has closed eyes, light brown hair, which rich over his shoulders. He looked really feminine _**(yeah you've to talk ;D)**_.

I'm really lucky, because I sit right next to a window. The lesson is really boring,so I stare out of the window. Now I become really sleepy.

_Ryomas p.o.v.(his dream)_

_`I'm sitting in a car. Next to me I hear a women laughing. Then in the next moment I hear a lout crash, feel pain, see red on my hands and then everything is black.´_

_Fujis p.o.v._

When the lesson started the new kid fell slowly asleep. But he seem to have a bad dream. What could he dream of ?...

_**t.b.c.**_

_**So... next comes the meeting with regulars.. I think. Oh, and I forgot to say special thanks to say to Ryomi who helped me with a few mistakes.**_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**And thanks for reading. Please write me the pairings which you would like and your ideas for the story! **_

_**The suggested pairings up to now are :**_

_**YukiRyo ( 1)**_

_**FujiRyo (1)**_

_**See you ! XD**_


End file.
